leagueofninefandomcom-20200213-history
An-Namrood the Eternal
An-Namrood the Eternal was a Consul of the League of Nine and the oldest living human on record. He ruled much of the world in his nearly two millennia of life, but his holdings were limited to the city of Mesrop at the time of the War of Nine. Appearance and Personality An-Namrood was the smallest male of the Consuls, with only One Thousand Years in Solitude being smaller than him. This is likely a product of being raised in classical antiquity. At the time of the War of Nine, he had the appearance of a gracefully aging olive skinned man in his early 60s. He favored clothing reminiscent of the classical era, such as togas and flowing white robes. An-Namrood's personality changed a great deal over the years, likely the result of his ever-worsening Chronophilia. At the time of the War of Nine, his mien was typically quiet and contemplative, often described as "grandfatherly." He was typically very rational and slow to deliberate, though this might also be a symptom of Chronophilia. Despite this, he was recorded to have a rare but harsh temper throughout his life. His name is unlike that of other wizards because he predates the custom of choosing a phrase to hide one's True Name. An-Namrood collected terminarchs, the last members of species about to go extinct. He performed the Rites of Fortification upon them and kept them in a special menagerie in Mesrop. He gave names to the animals in his menagerie, in stark contrast to his government ministers. Said ministers were typically referred to by position alone, with etiquette dictating that they present their number in the position (i.e. 126th Head Chamberlain), rather than going by name. It is theorized that this approach was arrived upon as a consequence of An-Namrood's Chronophilia making it difficult for him to keep track of positions that changed every few years. An-Namrood's palace in Mesrop was constructed to have a very open layout with wide, sweeping halls and auditoriums. This is believed to be related to him spending most of the fifth and sixth centuries as a Lich, making him wary of enclosed spaces. An-Namrood was known to be bisexual, which was much more culturally common in the time of his youth. Portfolio An-Namrood was a gifted transmuter, owing to his practice in performing and updating the Rites of Fortification. His repeated ability to come from nothing and assume leadership of a nation implies deep skill with emotional evocation, though he refused to let his speechcraft be studied. He was also an accomplished swordsman, spearman, and poet. Known History Considerably more of An-Namrood's life is known than most wizards, mostly as a product of him being repeatedly relevant on the global stage. Owing to his claim of being the world's oldest living human, An-Namrood's date of birth is known to be October 28th, 341 years before the start of the Common Era. An-Namrood first rose to prominence in the second century before the Common Era. He defended his home city of Hellenopolis from invasion by its neighbor Achaemopolis. Within a generation, An-Namrood had captured Achaemopolis. His fledgling empire was defeated 76 years before the Common Era, smashed by upstarts from the southeast. These upstarts were An-Namrood's first encounter with the city that would define his existence: Reme. An-Namrood went south, romancing the ruling Pharoah and building his power base. He entered the city of Reme two years before the Common Era. The year of his coronation as Emperor of Reme was marked as the start of the Common Era.